


Kitten Play

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Play, Community: glee_kink_meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glee_kink_meme. When Quinn and Rachel decide to adopt a second kitten into their home, they knew Santana wouldn't be happy to share her living space with another feline but they never suspected- of all things- that would happen. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Play

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kitten Play  
> Pairing: Brittana, side Faberry at the beginning  
> Words: 4137  
> Full Prompt: Quinn and Rachel are a happy couple living (wherever you'd like), with there little Kitten!Santana (in this world Neko's/kitten's are family pets) Quinn and Rachel decide to adopt another Kitten (Brittany)
> 
> When they see Brittany all curled up, they fall in love with her - the owner said she was born with a defect (G!P) but Quinn and Rachel get her anyways.
> 
> Things to know/Things i'd like:  
> \- Kittens have very little speech but can learn  
> \- Santana is very territorial  
> \- Brittany should be very skittish at first, but warms up after.  
> \- Santana should warm up to Brittany, protecting her from other Kittens.  
> \- Faberry if you'd like but it should be centered around the kittens.

“Quinn?”

She turned her head to peer over her shoulder away from where she had been making dinner, it was spaghetti night with Rachel's favourite vegan sauce recipe Quinn had found online a couple years ago when they first moved in together. Her girlfriend was pouting, which either meant she was about to miss dinner and have wild sex all over the apartment again or she was about to do something she rather not. Bracing herself for both, but wishing for the first she turned off the stove (to be safe) and turned around to fully face the woman she loved.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It's Santana.”

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at the name of their pet. Rachel had insisted on taking in the Kitten five months ago having found her in an alleyway starving and sick. After a one-sided argument (which Quinn lost anyways) they ended up adopting the dark furred kitten into their home. It took only a couple weeks for Quinn to give in and love the feisty feline. Santana was a kitten Quinn was proud to say was hers, despite Rachel doting and mothering the previously ill kitten Santana turned out to be not only mischievous and feisty but also viscous. She didn't like strangers and most of their friends who were first introduced to her got a nice bite. Puck on more than one occasion had been bitten or scratched, for good reason anyways. Rachel vehemently decided Puck was never allowed in their apartment alone to kitty sit for them every again. He had serious issues if he was groping their pet. So maybe kittens looked a lot like humans with furry ears and a tail, but they also had seriously wickedly sharp claws and teeth. The asshole deserved every bite and scratch he got from their little black haired hellion.

“What's wrong with Santana? Do we need to go to the vet?” she asked worriedly. She had just seen Santana napping at the foot of their bed an hour ago. Sometimes it seems like all Santana wanted to do now that she wasn't dying in a wet box was to sleep and eat as much as she could. Sure she occasionally asked for belly rubs and played with the plethora of toys the couple bought for her- and that was only when one of them or Sam was over to play with her- she seemed content to nap everywhere in their apartment and eat enough to try to bankrupt Quinn. Not that Santana ever got over weight, she had an insanely fast metabolism rate but according to Rachel all kittens did.

“No, no- though she does need to go in for her monthly check up soon.” Rachel said thoughtfully. “As you know with your fabulous career as a prosecutor and your rising fame and prestige in the legal world, and my busy schedule between training my vocal, dancing, going to the gym, auditions, rehearsals and being the Broadway celebrity that _I_ am, I've realized- rather tardily that Santana is alone most of the time.”

Quinn did her signature eyebrow raise that had won her more than a handful of cases alone. She could see where Rachel was going, Santana was a bit of a hermit cat. No wonder she never did anything other than eat or sleep, hell lately the only thing she's touched was her bed, her bowl and her scratching post (probably preparing in case Puck ever comes over again).

“You think she’s lonely baby?” she asked, Rachel nodded seriously. With three quick steps she was in Quinn's arms, the taller of the two gladly held her girlfriend tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I could try to come home earlier from work-”

“That wouldn't do much, an hour earlier won't help Santana become more socialized. Not to mention that should I ever decide to hold a part for my cast I want her distracted or socialized enough to not attack my coworkers. Or your coworkers, or our friends.” Rachel said primly. “I think we need to get another kitten Quinn. I've looked over out accounts.” she said quickly before Quinn could protest. “We are financially stable enough to afford another house-pet, our building doesn't have pet limits not to mention we don't need to buy anything for the kitten with all the things we bought for Santana when we first took her in. I was thinking a bigger bed so they could sleep together? That would adorable, also with immunizations, vaccinations and a new collar I think we'll be perfectly fine. Though I think you'll have to cut back on our drinks when we go out with our friends on Fridays-”

“Rachel.” Quinn shook her head with an adoring smile as the other woman rambled on hurriedly. “I wasn't going to say no.”

Rachel smiled widely and squealed before clapping her hands. She was practically bouncing in her arms, not the way Quinn liked the most but this was definitely her second favourite and that smile. That beautiful gorgeous smile of Rachel Berry. Shaking her head Quinn sighed softly under her breath while rolling her eyes. Could she possibly love this woman more? 

“How about on Sunday we head down to the animal shelter, they always have plenty of kittens who need a good home.”

“Thank you!” Rachel kissed her chastely before humming softly and pressing her face against the crook of her neck. “You're so sexy when you're being hospitable.” 

“Yeah?” Quinn breathed out softly as she felt a hand sneak under her shirt. “Let me show you personally how hospitable I can be.” she growled lowly. Rachel giggled and nodded her head eagerly.

Five minutes later Santana scampered out of their bedroom scowling unhappily as her owners fell onto the bed and disturbed her nap. Quinn mentally sent out an apology seeing a black tail flick at them in an annoyed fashion. Her little friend hurried out as Rachel moaned loudly under her. With that she snapped to attention, she had a lady to please before she could worry about any mental scarring they've done to their cat. 

Outside of the room Santana had claimed the sofa as she curled up and tucked her tail under her chain she huffed an annoyed “humans” before going back to her cat nap.

\------

They had decided to not tell Santana they were going out to get another kitten. When they had tried to broach the subject with her few days ago she had hissed out and retreated to hide under their bed for a good three hours ignoring any attempts to get her out or talk it out. To say the least she didn't seem happy at the thought of sharing her space with another kitten. Quinn could tell Rachel was worried Santana may hurt any kitten they brought home with them, yet  was determined that it would make Santana more friendly to other people and perhaps animals. Finn the mutt up the street that belonged to the Hummel family had been bullied on more than one occasion when Santana slipped out on the rare occasion. They never stopped her, after all Santana did used to be an alley cat. She needed her freedom.

Anyways, the idea was that Santana may be pleasantly surprised to have kitten company. Of course Quinn was ready to interfere if Santana looked ready to tear an ear off or pull fur out. Santana might adore Rachel for saving her but she wasn't about to simply do everything Rachel wants of her. She was a cat after all. But Quinn? Santana respected Quinn probably saw her as an equal well as close to an equal as one could get in cat standards.

So there they were at the animal shelter. Rachel was cooing over a male kitten called Rory, he was dark furred and was playing with a yellow ball with a four leaf clover on it.

“That's Rory, he's very friendly with everyone.” Tina, the supervisor told them. “His family couldn’t raise so many kittens so he was brought here.” she said cheerfully. “He's also trained to talk a bit as well. Say hi Rory.”

“Hello.” Rory said. Quinn frowned, did he sound Irish? She turned to Rachel who scrunched up her nose as well and shook her head. They moved on.

It was a goof twenty minutes later and Quinn was ready to give up when she heard Rachel squeal. She turned and headed over with Tina following quickly to the back. Curled up under a soft baby blue blanket with a gorgeous looking kitten with long blonde hair, round shining ears and a sleek tail.

“Oh, that's Brittany.” Tina whispered. “She was brought in last week, we rescued her from an abusive home.”

“Why would anyone hurt her?” Quinn asked stunned she was adorable snuffling at her curled tail.

“Well you see.” Tina looked hesitant to say. “she has a bit of a genetic defect, some of the volunteers here like to debate whether Brittany is really a girl but Brittany insists she is so we believe her.” she shrugs. “She has a penis, when these pop up the animals are usually abused by humans even other kittens for being odd. She's gentle and very smart but she's skittish around new people and places. She just settled in here enough to sleep through the night.”

“Oh the poor thing.” Rachel whispered. “Is she trained? Vaccinated?”

Tina nodded. “We gave her all the needed things- made her more scared but she's vaccinated and everything. She's perfectly healthy otherwise and is really friendly once she warms up to you.” she said with a wide smile. “We were afraid no one would want her- but you two seem interested?”

Quinn and Rachel shared a look they both knew they had fallen in love with the blonde kitten as soon as they saw her there curled up asleep.

“She's the one.” Rachel nodded with that same determined expression on her face. Following Tina out to do the necessary paper work Rachel whispered under her breath to Quinn. “ I think even Santana will love her.”

Quinn nodded in agreement.

\-------------

“Brittany? This is your new home.” Rachel said quietly to the kitten Quinn was holding in her arms. It was near dinner and Rachel knew Santana would either be sleeping or waiting for more food in her bowl. Shifting the bag of new things they had bought for Brittany she slipped off her shoes and headed to the kitchen. Santana was stretched out on the living room soaking in the sun on her back.

She turned to see Brittany nervously nosing around sticking close to the walls, Quinn watched worriedly once Brittany began to approach the snoozing black kitten.

With bated breath they watched as Brittany sniffed and examined Santana cautiously as if afraid Santana would wake up and slash her across the face. Quinn tensed up when Santana's nose scrunched up, her ears moved and her tail flickered.

Then all at once Santana opened her eyes and stared up at Brittany who was hovering above her with wide blue eyes. Santana sat up and Brittany skittered backwards with a pathetic mewl and hurried behind Quinn's legs. Santana stared at Brittany with narrowed eyes, she tilted her head to the side and her ears flicked over. Then she looked up to Quinn and frowned harshly up at her as if disapproving of them ignoring her earlier response to a new kitten.

“Santana.” Rachel called. “This is Brittany, Brittany this is Santana.”

“Mine.” Santana said harshly to Brittany before heading over to pick up her bowl with her mouth.

“Brittany will have her own bowl and food Santana.” Rachel sighed hearing Brittany whimper. “Be nice.”

Santana huffed and flicked her tail at Brittany before curling her body around Rachel's legs possessively. “Mine.” she repeated with a low hiss dropping her bowl with a clatter.

Rachel reached down to scratch her behind her ears before picking up the bowl and filling it with food and placing it down then she did the same with Brittany's bowl.

“Brittany here, you must be hungry.” she called and held out the food. Brittany didn't move frozen behind Quinn, her blue eyes wide widely staring at Santana who had lowered her head to eat noisily. The couple sighed and hoped things would get better.

\------

Brittany stirred hearing hearing a quiet creak. Her new owners Quinn and Rachel had left leaving her in the big home with that other kitten- Santana. Santana was beautiful, but also scary and also stared at her when she thought Brittany was doing something else. Her old home was mean, but this new one was nice. Rachel rubbed her belly a lot and there was always food. Quinn never yelled or hit her for sleeping on the furniture, and the bed kitty bed she now had was roomy and warm.

Shaking herself awake she left the warmth of her blue blanket and stepped out to find the source of the noise. It took her a few days to get comfy and feel safe but she really liked her new home. She stared with wide eyes as Santana scrambled up to the open window.

She mewled for attention and Santana turned to stared at her.

“Go-ing?” Brittany asked slowly. Santana huffed at her, she did that a lot. Without a word she turned and left out the window, Brittany worriedly headed to the window and got up on her knees to look out with wide eyes as Santana scampered down the fire escape. Looking back hesitantly she followed.

It wasn't long before Brittany was lost having lost Santana three turns ago and now she sat in front of brick wall lost, confused and scared. She tried to pick up Santana's scent but all she got was garbage, pee and pollution. Curling up she wrapped her tail around herself and mewled sadly. She should have just stayed home. There the sounds of the loud moving things humans rode in were quieter, she had food and it didn't smell bad.

There was a loud clatter and a big metal tin thing full of garbage fell over loudly. She yowled out startled, she skittered nervously and stared wide eyed at the other Kitten before her. He looked mean, he hissed at her and she tried to back away before remembering about the wall. The other cat had matted fur and was missing a part of his ear. He slunk towards her eyes gleaming darkly, she knew that look. Other Kittens and Pups stared at her like that, they were going to hurt her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the tear of claws on her or teeth sinking into her ear or tail.

None came.

Instead there was hissing and then a loud screech, the loud metal clattering again and then silence. Then a rough moist tongue licked at her shoulder, she peeked up and was met with Santana's scent. She relaxed seeing her fellow Kitten sitting before her.

“Gone?” she mewled out nervously. Santana nuzzled against her cheek and lightly bit her left ear reassuringly meowing softly in confirmation.

“Brittany. Mine.” Santana rasped out.

Brittany felt a warmth hearing those words and she managed a soft smile and nuzzled her cheek against Santana's. “Yours.” she whispered and nosed against Santana's jawline. “Home?”

Santana mewed her consent and led her home.

\----------

Soon as they were back in the safety of home Brittany watched from her perch on the sofa as Santana expertly nudged the window closed again. Santana strode over to the sofa, her tail came up to tickle Brittany's nose making her wiggle her nose to prevent sneezing. Santana grinned at her before hurrying over to the kitchen. Brittany did notice for a small kitten Santana ate as much as she did. Brittany followed happily, glad to now be on friendly terms with the other kitten. She quickly lapped at her bowl of water before taking bites of the dried kitten food laid out for her in her blue bowl that had a B on it.

As she ate she noticed Santana watching her. Santana's nose was paused into her food as well but her dark eyes were taking her in. Feel self conscious Brittany stopped eating and lifted her head to stare back openly. Santana paused licked her red lips and lapped at some water before raising her head. Like what Brittany did the first day she was brought home Santana shuffled towards her and sniffed and nosed at her curiously. Brittany let her though anxiously, she playfully batted away Santana's black tail that had come up to brush against her cheek.

Santana nosed at her shoulder before moving to her blonde tail and playfully biting it. Brittany yelped and retaliated, Santana bent her head down and ran her nose against Brittany's ribs. She wiggled and turned her head to watch Santana circle around her, her black tail brushing down her shoulder over her back and settled on the dip of her lower spine. She shuddered feeling a warmth pool in her lower abdomen as Santana explored her.

“Mine.” she heard Santana repeat.

“Yours.” Brittany whimpered out feeling a wet tongue flicker out and lick at her hip. She shuffled nervously feeling herself harden. She wasn't sure how Santana would react, other Kittens who saw she was different would bully her. She didn't want Santana to bully her too. She couldn't help it Santana was a very pretty kitten and Brittany could smell it. The scent that Santana was about to go into heat, she had managed to ignore it the last couple days but with the touching and Santana being nice to her- she couldn't help it.

Santana nuzzled against Brittany's shoulder before licking at her skin and reached up to nip at Brittany's ear. She could smell Brittany's excitement and arousal, she let her eyes flicker down and back at the swinging erection she now sported. It stood up long, thick and eager. All Santana wanted to do was push her nose against it breathe in the scent and lick it all over.

It had been strange when her humans first brought Brittany home, but Brittany was so blonde and beautiful and smelled good. It had been hard for Santana to be mean to her. And when she had seen Brittany about to get attacked by that stupid other kitten she stepped in. Brittany was hers now after all and Santana protected what was hers.

“Brittany.” Santana rasped out. That part of her between her legs was very wet and her entire body was flush and tingling. She pressed her face close to Brittany and gave her face a tongue bath then reached up and nipped at her ears again, she ran her tongue up and down Brittany's legs under her stomach and over her back and hips trying to get her more wound up. Then just as Brittany turned towards her eager and wanting Santana turns and flicked her tail up brushing against Brittany's nose and mouth before striding away from Brittany and the kitchen to the living room. Brittany followed her swaying hips mouth open eyes wide and darkened with want.

Just as Santana got herself comfortable on the thick plush rug Brittany was on her. Teeth was nipping at her ears a rough, hot wet tongue was on her shoulders teeth occasionally nipping at her skin. Each hot breath against her made Santana shudder and each shudder made Brittany want more. She held onto Santana tightly being careful of her six nipples underneath and pushed her hips towards Santana's lush ass. Santana's tail was lifted displaying her wet, pink pussy and it was all Brittany could do to not shove her erection into her. Instead she rubbed against her with huffing gasps and mewls of pleasure. Santana purred and wiggled her ass back some more pressing tightly to Brittany's hard on.

“Santana.” Brittany gasped out she need to feel that wetness, she needed to take Santana now. Using more instincts than experience she shuffled back enough to try and aim to get inside. Santana spread her legs further. The first hip thrust Brittany missed the opening but did managed to poke Santana's engorged clit getting a sharp yowl from the smaller kitten.

“Now.” Santana demanded, Brittany tried again and this time her aim was true. Her knees nearly buckled once hot wet heat clenched around her cock, she shut her eyes and bit down her on lower lip then she bit down on Santana's shoulder and began a slow steady pace moving in and out of that luscious heat.

Santana was gasping for breath, it had hurt when Brittany breached her. It had hurt but it also felt so good to be filled and stretched. And she was stretched so much, there was so much of Brittany. She could only spread her legs more, shut her eyes and just feel and take in the way Brittany's cock stretch her walls and rubbed against them with each hard thrust. Also how Brittany was breathing how puffs of air against her ear now, and how bursts of pleasure would flood her senses with every other thrust Brittany made inside of her. Santana pressed her cheek against the rug and let out mewls of pleasure as she was taken hard by Brittany.

The thrusts were steady but too fast, Brittany was fumbling a little from over excitement, nervousness and over stimulation. It didn't last much longer before she was crying out Santana's name and spurting out hot streams of her cum inside of Santana, filling her up completely with her spunk. She stayed lying there on top of Santana panting heavily. Santana was wiggling her hips unhappily. Brittany hurried to get up and pulled out. Santana turned to her unhappily, she lowered her head and pressed her nose against Brittany's softened cock wanting it hard again. She hadn't come yet and was still needy and now very much aroused. She licked at the bit of cum still on the tip and tongued Brittany wanting her cock hard and ready again.

Brittany though mewled in protest feeling over sensitive, the texture of Santana's rough kitten tongue against her most sensitive part made her entire body flush again and it didn't take but a quick tongue bath for her to be erect and straining again to be inside Santana.

“Mine.” Santana whispered and gave a long slow lick. Brittany half purred and half mewed she turned her body away and nudged Santana to get back into position to be mounted. Santana quickly did and this time Brittany slid home on the first thrust. This time she took her time and fully enjoyed being inside of Santana. Every time she slid in it was like Santana was pulling her deeper wanting more of her. It was thrilling, and it filled her with an incredible sense of accomplishment and happiness.

Nuzzling against Santana's back she made steady but slower hard thrusts this time, Santana rocked her entire body with her getting into the rhythm easily. Brittany could tell as Santana's muscles shuddered under her if she was doing good, she wanted Santana to feel good too. And by the sounds of Santana's hard breathing she was doing very good.

“Mine.” she murmured softly with a hard thrust. Santana's back arched and she let out a shuddering breath, Brittany felt the walls around her cock tighten and clamp down on her making it nearly impossible to move. But she kept moving her hips on instinct bringing Santana down. This time when she came, she still filled up Santana even more- leading to some leaking out but she held Santana tight to her and nipped her ear and shoulder lightly making sure to nuzzle her and cuddle her. “Santana. Mine.”

Santana sighed out softly, their bodies were slick from sex and sweat. But both were happily satisfied. Santana laid down on the plush rug, Brittany followed unwilling to pull out. Santana didn't complain, it felt nice to be encompassed by Brittany so much. It was like Brittany was everywhere. Shutting their eyes they settled in for a nap, not even thinking about what may happen when their humans came home to find them in their current position.

Brittany though only tightened her hold on Santana and press her nose to her neck when she heard Santana mutter a soft, low raspy word.

“Yours.”


End file.
